


Gods and Monsters.

by HikaryLeFay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: All of us know that shit, And Thor loves Loki, Angst, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Español | Spanish, Except them obviously, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In our universe, Loki is dead, Loki is still dead after all, Loki loves Thor, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, anyway
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: Y Thor… Thor lo perdió todo. A su madre, a su padre, la mitad de su reino… A Loki.Oh, por los dioses, Thor perdió a Loki."Sin resurrecciones esta vez".OUna historia Thorki auto indulgente acerca de Endgame.





	Gods and Monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> No sé si alguien realmente leerá esto pero lo estoy publicando igual así que tú, persona hipotética, espero que lo disfrutes.  
> Por cierto, esto no ha sido revisado por una beta (porque no tengo una, lol) así que cualquier error es mío (espero que no haya muchos, escribí esto a las 2a.m en medio de mucha tristeza, así que...)  
> Esto puede contener una cantidad ridícula de fantasía al final, así que estás advertido.

Todos habían perdido mucho contra Thanos, cada uno de los que habían sobrevivido lo habían hecho dejando una parte de sí mismos atrás.

Tony perdió a su hijo. Obtuvo una nueva, pero perdió a su hijo en sus propios brazos. Ahora, Stark tenía aún más problemas con los que lidiar en su salud física y mental.

Steve perdió su propósito y a sus mejores amigos.

Natasha perdió sus opciones, las posibilidades de hacer sus números positivos. Aparte, perdió la familia que había obtenido con los Vengadores.

Clint perdió a toda su familia y a sí mismo.

Bruce perdió su confianza en sí mismo y a Hulk.

Y Thor… Thor lo perdió todo. A su madre, a su padre, la mitad de su reino… A Loki.

Oh, por los dioses, Thor _perdió_ a Loki.

_Sin resurrecciones esta vez._

Su Loki, el hombre insufrible y bromista. El Dios de las Travesuras, el legítimo Rey de Jotunheim, Príncipe de Asgard, hijo de Odín… _hijo de Frigga._ El hombre, el dios, que había compartido toda su vida con Thor, el mismo que Thor había visto caer al vacío desde el puente arcoíris, el mismo que había encontrado años después en Midgard, el mismo que había intentado desesperadamente hacer volver.

Thor gime y se sujeta la cabeza entre las manos.

Su Loki, el mismo que temió a Thanos por años, incluso mientras reinaba Asgard luego de la muerte de su padre. El mismo que al final lucho a su lado. El mismo que salvó su vida dando la suya y la gema del espacio.

Su Loki.

_¿Crees que estarán contentos en la Tierra de vernos de nuevo?_

Loki, Loki, Loki… El de los ojos verdes y los cuchillos. El de las bromas sarcásticas y el tono seco cuando Thor estaba siendo estúpido. El que comenzó a ser menos egocéntrico mientras el tiempo luego de su experiencia en Midgard lo hacía madurar, pero jamás perdió la sonrisa encantadora que le hacía mostrar los dientes.

La realización golpeó a Thor muy tarde. Los ojos de Loki siempre fueron verdes, y en Midgard eran azules, después de Midgard fueron azules.

La gema de la mente, que puede controlar a todos los individuos. Robarles su voluntad y su razón, hacerlos obedecer sin cuestionar. La gema que puede causar un dolor que nadie ve.

Loki, dioses, su Loki. Sufrió y sufrió, y Thor no estuvo ahí para él.

Thor le falló a Loki tanto como Steve le había fallado a Tony.

_El sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros._

Tal vez algún día el sol volverá a brillar sobre Thor, ¿pero en algún momento se sentiría así? Ya no tiene a Loki.

Recuerda haberle dicho a su hermano que sus caminos se habían separado hace mucho tiempo, ¿pero era realmente así? Siempre volvía a cruzarse con Loki, parecía que no existía Thor sin Loki, y ahora no había un Loki.

Thor no sabía qué hacer.

Y, de repente, estaba consciente de todos sus errores.

Su padre se lo había dicho: “Incluso cuando tenías dos ojos, sólo veías la mitad de todo”. Y tenía razón.

Thor no vio el sufrimiento en su joven hermano. No vio el miedo ni el dolor ocasionado por Thanos. No vio el azul de sus ojos. No vio la forma en que sus destinos se entrecruzaban.

No vio lo mucho que él amaba a Loki, no de forma filial. Sobre todo, no vio el amor de Loki por él.

_Siempre a la sombra de tu grandeza._

Thor fue estúpido, pero nunca quiso verlo.

Loki estaba luchando, más que él, mucho más que él. Por cosas que le correspondían absolutamente: el amor y el reconocimiento de su propio padre.

Luego, Loki tuvo que luchar contra el descubrimiento de su ascendencia. Y atravesó eso solo, reuniendo en su cuerpo aún más amargura.

Y luego Thanos, el bastardo maldito que Thor había fallado en matar. El bastardo maldito que había lastimado a su Loki, que lo había roto más allá de la reparación y luego lo había enviado a Midgard, lo había tratado como un peón.

Y luego, luego… Loki había tenido que soportar la estupidez de Thor. Había tenido que soportar el encarcelamiento, demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda. Había tenido que soportar la muerte de su madre, añadiendo un nuevo golpe.

Después los fallos, los errores tras errores y el Ragnarok.

_La vida se trata de crecimiento y cambio. Pero tú, querido hermano travieso, sólo quieres seguir igual._

Oh, oh… Cuán imbécil se podía ser. Cuando acusó a Loki de no cambiar, él ya era muy diferente. Él ya estaba luchando por algo más grande que su propio orgullo, aunque todos se negaron a verlo.

Loki, cuyo rostro se desfiguro de horror y miedo cuando lo vio siendo torturado por Thanos.

Su Loki, quién dio el Tesseract por su vida, la vida de Thor que estaba a punto de no valer nada.

El Dios Travieso, que por fin reconoció todo lo que era, todos los lugares a los que pertenecía, antes de intentar apuñalar a Thanos.

Thor quiere reír histéricamente mientras recuerda. Porque es tan típico de Loki, ser tan orgulloso para creer que él podría vencer a Thanos con uno de sus cuchillos.

El ser más precioso en la vida de Thor, aquél que jamás dejó de ser desafiante, ni siquiera instantes antes de morir.

“ _Tú nunca serás un dios”,_ las últimas palabras de Loki antes de que Thanos le arrebatara la vida.

Loki, la persona que Thor amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el universo, el mismo que murió a manos de su peor temor. Frente a los ojos del hombre que también amaba, pero que era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta.

Su Loki.

_Yo también te eché de menos._

Cómo desearía Thor escuchar esas palabras sin el tono sarcástico, son el borde del odio oscureciendo la voz de Loki. Pero él no lo había merecido entonces y lo merecía mucho menos ahora.

Cuando la ocasión de arreglar la situación horrible se presenta, Thor no duda un segundo.

Tony está devastado en una cama, demasiado débil para levantarse, y le ha dado a Steve su corazón en un arranque de ira (Thor sabe, ahora, que eso es más que figurativo).

La nueva hija de Stark, la encantadora extraterrestre azul, se hace cargo de la situación y les da a todos un propósito de nuevo.

Pero Thor falla otra vez. Le corta la cabeza al bastardo demasiado tarde y ya no puede más. La perdida de todo es demasiado para su cuerpo, para su mente, para su alma.

Loki no está y Thor está perdido.

_Los humanos piensan que somos inmortales… ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?_

Las palabras de Loki persiguen a Thor constantemente, incluso cinco años después. Incluso cuando Thor se ahoga en cerveza y otras cosas mundanas para intentar ensordecer el dolor, las palabras de Loki lo persiguen. Y Thor desea… desea que haya más interacciones amables después de su infancia. Desea haberle dedicado más tiempo a su hermano, al hombre que amaba, que _ama_. Tal vez así se hubiera dado cuenta, tal vez así no lo hubiera perdido.

_… Príncipe de Asgard…_

Cuando Rocket llega a él en la Nueva Asgard, Thor no quiere aceptar. Él no quiere creer. No merece esas pequeñas misericordias después de todo.

Al final, el mapache hablador logra convencerlo y van hacia la torre de los Vengadores. Que ya no es una torre, pero da lo mismo.

Thor está asustado. Él no puede fallar otra vez.

Si no lo intenta, él no fallará. Es lógica simple.

_… Hijo de Odín…_

Thor va a través de todo lo que sucede en una especie de estupor, mira a los Vengadores hablando de viajar al pasado y el no se permite creer, no puede permitirse creer.

Recuperar a Loki es imposible, él lo sabe.

Ha tardado cinco años en aceptarlo y no puede retroceder ahora.

_… Legítimo Rey de Jotumheim…_

Thor les habla a los vengadores acerca de su experiencia con el Aether. Intenta no caer en que esa fue una de las veces en que Loki luchó a su lado, codo a codo, usando algunas de sus artimañas.

Fue uno de los mejores y peores momentos de la vida de Thor.

Cuando por fin tienen toda la información, tienen que prepararse para viajar al día siguiente y Thor está asustado, no sabe qué hará ante la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a su madre, a su Loki, en ese momento en que estaba encerrado y se veía tan pequeño.

_… Dios de la Travesura._

Thor no lo siente de inmediato, pero sabe que está allí, de alguna manera lo siente en sus venas.

“Hola, hermano”, Thor escucha y tiene miedo, duele.

“No, por favor no”, no puede soportar una alucinación otra vez. No ahora.

“Oh, Thor, mírame”.

“No, no”.

Lo siente acercarse, pero no puede estar allí, está _muerto._

Pero cuando las manos se posan en sus mejillas, en su barba espesa y descuidada, se siente tan real que Thor no puede evitar el estremecimiento. Levanta la mirada con lentitud y de repente se encuentra con esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, con una sonrisa suave en labios delgados, con la cara que extrañó durante cinco años.

“Estás muerto”.

“Sí, aquí”, confirma Loki, como si fuera el clima. Y dioses, Thor lo ha extrañado. “Pero tuve que volver para decírtelo, Thor”.

La figura frente a él se siente real cuando Thor posa sus manos en la cintura de Loki, y Thor se levanta en su altura, demasiado ensimismado en Loki para darse cuenta de su propia apariencia. A Loki tampoco parece importarle.

“Lo siento”, cae de los labios de Thor como una súplica, “lo siento tanto, Loki”.

Su hermano lo calla con un sonido suave y un dedo posado en sus labios con delicadeza. Los ojos de Loki están inundados en lágrimas, pero la sonrisa no se va de su rostro.

“Está bien, Thor, todo va a estar bien”, Thor no le puede creer, pero lo deja seguir. “Tienes que hacer esto, Thor, tienes que ir a ese viaje y lograr el propósito. Salva tu preciosa Tierra, hermano”.

“Pero, tú…”.

“Yo estoy bien”.

De repente, inesperadamente, Loki apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Thor y comienza a llorar. Thor lo abraza con firmeza.

“Loki… Loki… ¿Estás llorando?”, Thor pregunta con su tono lleno de preocupación luego de darse cuenta de las lágrimas de Loki. “Oh, cariño, no llores”.

El afecto se le escapa de los labios sin su consentimiento, pero no detiene el llanto de Loki.

“Te amo, Thor”, confiesa Loki en un momento de calma en medio de su llanto. “Te amo”.

“También te amo, Loki”, Thor ni siquiera piensa en la posibilidad de negar sus propios sentimientos. “Lamento haber sido tan estúpido… No me di cuenta, Loki… Lo siento”.

Loki deja de llorar por un segundo y levanta la mirada, sus mejillas manchadas de lagrimas y sus ojos brillantes lucen preciosos. Thor lo ama, y no puede tenerlo.

“Oh, Thor, confía en mí, todo estará bien”, Loki está tan cerca, tan cerca. “En este lugar, todo estará bien para ti. Confía en mí, hermano”, Thor lo tiene tan cerca y no puede resistirlo, Loki tampoco está oponiendo resistencia. “Y en otro lugar, Thor, todo está bien para nosotros”.

El beso que sigue no es inesperado, las últimas palabras de Loki fueron como una caricia suave a los labios de Thor. Y Thor sabe que esta será la única vez, así que no la va a perder.

Tener los labios suaves y delgados de Loki entre los suyos le da a Thor una paz que no sabía que era posible. Se acaba y Thor no quiere soltar a Loki, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

“Ve y salva al mundo, Thor”.

Loki desaparece tan repentina y silenciosamente como ha venido, y dos lágrimas gruesas caen a través las mejillas del Dios del Trueno, pero Thor aún lanza un agradecimiento silencioso a los Padres de Todo por haberle permitido ese momento

Ahora Thor tiene una misión que cumplir y él no fallará. Él no le fallará a Loki esta vez, nunca más.

_Yo, Loki…_

**Author's Note:**

> Así que aún estoy triste y llorando por Infinity War y Endgame, así que escribí esto. También necesitaba un poco de Thorki auto-indulgente y no tenía ganas de buscar, así que lo escribí y salió esto.  
> Por favor, si alguien lo lee, háganme saber si les gusto(:


End file.
